Dextera
Dextera has a reputation for being the victor of numerous battles in the past. He also has strong leadership characteristics. The right hand man of Eclipse, he has a long period of respect among the GOTT. The abilities of both him and Sinistra seem to be a mystery. However, both have plenty of strength and speed. Appearance He is dressed in smart costumes, and has red hair as if it would be representing the passion hidden inside him. He has sharp red eyes. Personality Dextera is very passionate about being a GOTT ES Member, and doesn't like ES Members who doesn't do much. However, he has a gentle side as well, when it comes to Sinistra. He is very over-protective over him. Despite the looks that he gives, he is the more mature of the team; while from the looks, we would think otherwise. Relationships * Sinistra: As his partner, Dextera protects Sinistra. Some additional artwork of the pair implies that their relationship may be one of a romantic nature. * Éclair: She knows about Éclair's past, and when she regains her memories, doesn't try to stop her. . Later the series, he believes that the story of Éclair trying to destroy GOTT happened again, indicating that the two have and had a relationship that goes back a long time. * Lumiere: As Éclair's partner, Lumiere is often part of the conversation between Éclair and Dextera. She doesn't take part in it, however, when Éclair loses her memories, she doesn't, which means that she knows Dextera better for the time being. * Eclipse: He is in a close relationship with Eclipse, as she helpes them with their missions. Dextera and Sinistra work a lot as undercover agents, so Eclipse's help is essential. Etymology Dextera () is Latin for right. Right is usually the "positive" side of the body; it represents the right decisions, creativity and emotions on many levels. Trivia * Dextera is one of the characters that doesn't change body during the series, and not even in Kiddy Girl-and. * While his name means right, Sinistra's name means left, which shows that the bond between them in important and cannot be broken. * He has a total of ... lines. ** In Episode 4, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 5, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 6, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 7, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 8, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 9, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 10, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 11, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 12, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 13, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 14, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 16, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 17, he has 23 lines. ** In Episode 18, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 19, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 20, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 21, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 22, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 23, he has ... lines. ** In Episode 24, he has ... lines. Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:Pages that need fixing Category:GOTT Members